The Life of a SPARTAN Bitlit
by Vixen Tail
Summary: Requested by Mordalfus Grea, the experiences of Kynaite, Shadowdancer's adopted bitlit, from his abandonment to his life with a SPARTAN-Bot tactician, and on. Conpanion peice to SPARTAN : Deus ex Machine.
1. Broken Skies

**Disclaimer **: Transformers is the property of Hasbro. HALO is the property of Microsoft Game Studios.

**Rating **: T, mostly for Shadowdancer's potty mouth.

**Author's note** : Requested by **Mordalfus Grea**, the experiences of Kynaite, Shadowdancer's adopted bitlit, from his abandonment to his life with a SPARTAN-Bot tactician, and on. Until his first upgrade, these will be in one hundred words or less shorts in his point of view. If you haven't read **SPARTAN : Deus ex Machine**, this will not make too much sense, so I advise you to check that out before continuing. These will post in groups of five. This starts before the XO finds him.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Skies<strong>

He couldn't recall how he had gotten here, in this place of nothing but long walls and unending sky. His last memory file of his carrier bot had been of her bringing him here, and patting him on the helm with a smile before she had left. He kept to the place she had put him, hoping that she would return and they could go back home.

As the sky got darker, and he became colder, the sparking tottered over to the only shelter he could see around. Huddling under the empty crate, he blinked out at the night.


	2. Dancing Shadows

**Disclaimer **: Transformers is the property of Hasbro. HALO is the property of Microsoft Game Studios.

**Rating **: T, mostly for Shadowdancer's potty mouth.

**Author's note** : Requested by **Mordalfus Grea**, the experiences of Kynaite, Shadowdancer's adopted bitlit, from his abandonment to his life with a SPARTAN-Bot tactician, and on. Until his first upgrade, these will be in one hundred words or less shorts in his point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Shadows<strong>

His shivering was rattling his thin armour plates, and it kept getting even darker as he huddled in his tiny shelter. With nothing to do, he tried to keep his processors off the cold seeping into him by trying to peer out and see if his carrier was coming back yet.

So intent on the far end of the alleyway, he nearly missed the moment when the shadows on the left side of his crate moved closer. He squeaked in fright as the world around him tilted up. Two gold lights peered back at him, before the world righted itself.


	3. Given Comfort

**Disclaimer **: Transformers is the property of Hasbro. HALO is the property of Microsoft Game Studios.

**Rating **: T, mostly for Shadowdancer's potty mouth.

**Author's note** : Requested by **Mordalfus Grea**, the experiences of Kynaite, Shadowdancer's adopted bitlit, from his abandonment to his life with a SPARTAN-Bot tactician, and on. Until his first upgrade, these will be in one hundred words or less shorts in his point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Given Comfort<strong>

The shadow thing with the gold lights had left,but the sparkling had pressed himself to the farthest corner of the crate he could anyways, just in case it came back. He sat there for what seemed like forever, still shivering even as his recharge cycle slowly overtook his CPU.

He didn't hear or see the shadowy thing when it came back and crouched outside of his crate, but the thermal blanket that was draped over him was grabbed onto with all of his strength. He also wouldn't see the cup that it left behind as well until he woke.


	4. Little Patterns

**Disclaimer **: Transformers is the property of Hasbro. HALO is the property of Microsoft Game Studios.

**Rating **: T, mostly for Shadowdancer's potty mouth.

**Author's note** : Requested by **Mordalfus Grea**, the experiences of Kynaite, Shadowdancer's adopted bitlit, from his abandonment to his life with a SPARTAN-Bot tactician, and on. Until his first upgrade, these will be in one hundred words or less shorts in his point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Patterns<strong>

He had been here for what seemed like forever, and each time the sky got dark the shadowy thing came back with another cup of fuel for him, and sometimes other things as well. He never saw them until the sky lightened again, and he had come to accept the shadowy thing and the things it brought him as a part of his function.

As the cycles continued, he grew bolder in his explorations of the place he was in, sometimes even loosing sight of his little home. He normally only went when it was bright outside of his home.


	5. Warning Signs

**Disclaimer **: Transformers is the property of Hasbro. HALO is the property of Microsoft Game Studios.

**Rating **: T, mostly for Shadowdancer's potty mouth.

**Author's note** : Requested by **Mordalfus Grea**, the experiences of Kynaite, Shadowdancer's adopted bitlit, from his abandonment to his life with a SPARTAN-Bot tactician, and on. Until his first upgrade, these will be in one hundred words or less shorts in his point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning Signs<strong>

Wandering down far enough to lose sigh of his home, one tiny hand on the never ending wall to his left, the sparkling twittered to himself as he walked along. Thinking only of how brave he was, he failed to notice the strange bots that had caught sight of him.

One of them made a sound, and the sparkling twisted around with a frightened squeak to see what had snuck up on him. There were two creator like bots standing between him and his home.

Intent on each other, none of them noted the lengthening shadows creeping down the walls.


	6. Sonic Booms

**Disclaimer **: Transformers is the property of Hasbro. HALO is the property of Microsoft Game Studios.

**Rating **: T, mostly for Shadowdancer's potty mouth.

**Author's note** : Requested by **Mordalfus Grea**, the experiences of Kynaite, Shadowdancer's adopted bitlit, from his abandonment to his life with a SPARTAN-Bot tactician, and on. Until his first upgrade, these will be in one hundred words or less shorts in his point of view. I'd have thought these would be harder to write, given that I only have one hundred words to weave a story in, but it's really good practice. The only hard point is the titles. Er... they do fit, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Booms<strong>

Having had enough of whatever the two creator type bots wanted, he wasn't happy with their attention on him regardless of what they thought, he wound up to start a high pitched trill. What conveniently slipped his underdeveloped CPU, was that that series of audio breaking sounds were normally used to summon one's creators to their side.

The ringing sound that emitted itself from the sparkling's vocalizer made the both of them wince, but seeing as they could turn down the sensitivity on their own audios, their discomfort was minimal.

Unfortunately for them, the sound did, in fact, summon somebot.


	7. Lightning Flashes

**Disclaimer **: Transformers is the property of Hasbro. HALO is the property of Microsoft Game Studios.

**Rating **: T, mostly for Shadowdancer's potty mouth.

**Author's note** : Requested by **Mordalfus Grea**, the experiences of Kynaite, Shadowdancer's adopted bitlit, from his abandonment to his life with a SPARTAN-Bot tactician, and on. Until his first upgrade, these will be in one hundred words or less shorts in his point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Flashes<strong>

Unaware of their rapidly closing doom, in the form of one torqued off Praxian femme, one of the two mechs reached for the small sparkling. The tiny bot squeaked at the movement, squeezing himself into the niche between crates to conceal himself. This move severely limited his line of sight, as well as protecting him from any sudden grabbing attempts.

So he was unprepared to catch more than a glimpse of the bot that crashed into the both of the creator type mechs in a flash of bright blue and gold that seemed to strangely blend into the dark surroundings.


	8. Thunder Clap

**Disclaimer **: Transformers is the property of Hasbro. HALO is the property of Microsoft Game Studios.

**Rating **: T, mostly for Shadowdancer's potty mouth.

**Author's note** : Requested by **Mordalfus Grea**, the experiences of Kynaite, Shadowdancer's adopted bitlit, from his abandonment to his life with a SPARTAN-Bot tactician, and on. Until his first upgrade, these will be in one hundred words or less shorts in his point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Thunder Clap<strong>

The young sparkling may not have been in place to see what was going on between the two creator type bots and whatever the flash of light and shadow was, but he could hear just fine. Flinching at the sudden sounds all around him, he kept himself behind the crates to keep from attracting attention.

The loud noises of metal crashing on metal and the sound of the same material tearing ended almost as abruptly as it began, shocking the poor sparkling. Curled up in a ball of metal plates and wires, he tried to ignore the world around him.


	9. Cloud Break

**Disclaimer **: Transformers is the property of Hasbro. HALO is the property of Microsoft Game Studios.

**Rating **: T, mostly for Shadowdancer's potty mouth.

**Author's note** : Requested by **Mordalfus Grea**, the experiences of Kynaite, Shadowdancer's adopted bitlit, from his abandonment to his life with a SPARTAN-Bot tactician, and on. Until his first upgrade, these will be in one hundred words or less shorts in his point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Break<strong>

He must have slipped into his recharge cycle, because when he awoke, he was back in his crate home, covered by his slightly dingy thermal blanket and perfectly fine after his late cycle exploration. Sitting up, he looked around for a moment.

Twittering nervously out loud, he racked his still developing processors and tried to piece together what had happened before he drifted off. Coming up with nothing, he looked around and noticed his little home was neater than he had left it. Confused, he got up and stumbled over to the now customary cup waiting for him just outside.


	10. Fairy Lights

**Disclaimer **: Transformers is the property of Hasbro. HALO is the property of Microsoft Game Studios.

**Rating **: T, mostly for Shadowdancer's potty mouth.

**Author's note** : Requested by **Mordalfus Grea**, the experiences of Kynaite, Shadowdancer's adopted bitlit, from his abandonment to his life with a SPARTAN-Bot tactician, and on. Until his first upgrade, these will be in one hundred words or less shorts in his point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Lights<strong>

He thought about the gold lights again. They seemed to appear every now and again, simply peering at him from the dark places as if to check to see if he really was there. But, ever since he was saved by them, he had to conclude that whatever the shadowy thing was, it was helping him.

Which was a bit odd to contemplate now, given he had spent most of his recall-able cycles in the same place of never ending walls and sky. But it was a good kind of odd, something that warmed his own spark to think about.


End file.
